


The Gift of the Jedi

by merry_amelie



Series: Stand-alones [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-15
Updated: 2004-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/pseuds/merry_amelie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan share a gift for irony.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gift of the Jedi

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback: Is treasured at merryamelie@aol.com (or leave a comment).
> 
> Disclaimer: Mr. Lucas owns everything Star Wars. O. Henry created the premise upon which this story is based. I'm not making any money.
> 
> For Alex, my friend and beta

The first anniversary of Obi-Wan's Knighthood was fast approaching, and with it came the end of Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan's first year together as a couple.

Qui-Gon wanted to commemorate the occasion with a special present for his love, but had no idea what to get, or how to pay for it, once he decided what to purchase. Chancellor Valorum inadvertently helped his monetary prospects.

Qui-Gon had just wrapped up a mission for the Chancellor, and was chatting with him in his Senate office. The Master had noticed Valorum staring at him for the last ten minutes.

"Finis, what's on your mind?"

"I was wondering if you'd consider parting with your hair."

Qui-Gon shot him a look of utter incredulity. "What could you possibly want with it?"

"You're my best friend and principal ally among the Jedi. I'd like it under plastine in this office, braided in two strands -- the diplomat and the warrior. Think about it."

Back at the Temple gardens, Qui-Gon did just that, as a part of his evening contemplations. The credits Valorum had offered would allow him to buy Obi-Wan a significant anniversary gift, and the display would strengthen the ties between the Senate and the Order.

But what to get the young man? Qui-Gon knew that Obi-Wan's most treasured possession was the Force-sensitive rock he'd given him years ago. Perhaps a resonating crystal base to cradle it? Satisfied with the idea, he decided on a trip to the Mantican district of Coruscant on the morrow.

* * *

Obi-Wan himself faced the same quandary as Qui-Gon: what to get his mate for a present. He'd always wanted to gift him with something to wear every day on his person, a continuous expression of caring and love.

A hair clasp would be perfect -- utilitarian and ornamental in equal degree. But how would he pay for it? Obi-Wan's eyes gravitated to his rock collection, meticulously arranged and dusted. He had fashioned them into a circle, symbolizing his never-ending love for Qui-Gon, with the river stone his former Master had first presented him with in the center. As important as the stone was to him, his desire to give something of himself to his love exceeded it.

He'd have to head over to the Mantican district soon to pick out the perfect clasp.

* * *

Qui-Gon strolled along the well-kept walkways of mid-level Coruscant, the breeze an unfamiliar caress on the back of his neck. He waited for something in a window to catch his eye. Much of the afternoon had passed before Qui-Gon saw a deep blue Perrara crystal winking at him as he walked by, and asked the shop attendant to show it to him.

It would make a perfect base for Obi-Wan's river stone. The crystal was slightly concave; he felt the soothing resonance reverberate internally, and knew it was an ideal match.

When told the price, Qui-Gon performed a discreet mind-scan on the clerk to determine it did not exceed the usual mark-up. Satisfied, Qui-Gon made his purchase and returned to the Temple.

* * *

Obi-Wan stopped when he saw the word Quintessential emblazoned in green lettering on a shopfront. A quirky little smile lit his face: just the sign he'd been looking for. He went into the store and browsed through the merchandise.

The crystals were arranged on easel-like display cases to reflect both exterior and interior light. Obi-Wan was drawn to a clasp made up of two circles, part of each entwined with the other. Pleased with the metaphor and the simplicity of the design, he paid for it and went home.

* * *

When Qui-Gon entered their quarters, he heard an immediate gasp. He followed its direction, and found Obi-Wan standing by the balcony, staring at him.

Qui-Gon strode towards his mate, a crooked grin gracing his face, made more visible now by the absence of his hair, as well as the beard and moustache that had gone with it. When he'd cut his hair earlier that day, after Obi-Wan had left to teach, he'd noted that a clean-shaven face looked better with his newly shorn head.

"How do you like it, Obi?" Qui-Gon asked, as he embraced his lover.

Obi-Wan raised a tentative hand to touch the locks, which now ended just above Qui-Gon's ears. Still the same brown silk, just shorter, and it had picked up a curl.

"Feels good," murmured Qui-Gon encouragingly, as Obi-Wan's touch firmed, becoming a caress.

Obi-Wan closed his eyes, enjoying the slide of hair through his fingers. "I love it, Qui." He sighed as he continued, "I'll have to return your anniversary gift, though, I'm afraid."

Qui-Gon noticed the small package sitting on the dining table. "Something for my hair, then?" At Obi-Wan's nod, Qui-Gon asked, "May I see it anyway?"

"Of course," Obi-Wan said with a rueful grin.

It was Qui-Gon's turn to catch his breath when he saw the hair clasp; it was a thing of beauty as it captured the light of the setting sun and refracted it into a rainbow for their pleasure.

Qui-Gon gave his Knight a fierce hug. "I'd like to keep this, if I may. My hair will grow back in time, and until then it will have a home on our dresser."

Happiness suffused Obi-Wan at Qui-Gon's reaction to his gift. He knew that he'd made the right decision after all. "Of course, Qui," he said unnecessarily, since Qui-Gon had already known the answer by the look on his face.

"I'll be right back, Obi. I've got something for you too." Qui-Gon went to their bedroom to retrieve the other crystal, as well as a little something else. Handing the box to Obi-Wan with a long, slow kiss to accompany it, Qui-Gon awaited his reaction, and was not disappointed.

"Oh, Qui, it's beautiful." Obi-Wan turned the blue crystal around to see every facet. He started laughing when he noticed the concavity, correctly guessing its purpose. "You intended this as a base for my stone, didn't you?"

Obi-Wan's laughter and choice of words told Qui-Gon that something was up. "Yesss," he drawled, "but somehow I have a feeling that I miscalculated."

Obi-Wan ran a hand through Qui-Gon's hair as he said, "In just the same way that I did, my Qui." His fingers stilled. "I no longer have the river stone. I sold it so I could afford the clasp."

It was Qui-Gon's turn to laugh long and hard. "The situation is even more ironic than you know, lad. My haircut was not just a spur of the moment decision..."

Obi-Wan's snort interrupted Qui-Gon's explanation. He had already figured it out. "So you traded your hair to get a stand for a rock I no longer own, and I traded my stone to get a clasp for your erstwhile hair." He chuckled softly. "Sounds like a fit subject for my upcoming Altruism and the Force lecture."

"I'll be sure to attend, since I provided part of the inspiration."

Obi-Wan saw the mischievous light in Qui-Gon's eyes, thinking it was attributable to the teasing he'd just done. How wrong he was.

"Let's take a look at your rock garden." Qui-Gon pulled him towards the Padawan bedroom where his collection was displayed on the dresser. The empty space in the middle drew their eyes. Qui-Gon gently placed the object in his hand into the river stone's former home.

Another room, another gasp from Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon thought that his day would be complete if he could hear that sound in their bedroom next.

Obi-Wan picked up the newest item in his collection. It was a black river stone with rusty inclusions, which bore a remarkable resemblance to the one traded away. He put it in the blue crystal cradle and stared at it, the awe plain on his face.

Obi-Wan was speechless as he drew Qui-Gon in for a kiss. After a moment, Obi-Wan said, fighting the hoarseness in his throat, "How, how did you ever..." He couldn't finish, overcome by the feelings that he'd had the first time Qui-Gon had gifted him with this stone's virtual twin, as well as his adult love for the man.

"This is our first anniversary, and that stone was my first present to you. It seemed like a natural connection to me." Qui-Gon laughed in self-deprecation. "I've also been looking for the past year." He hugged Obi-Wan to him possessively. "At least we got some things right today."

The sound of laughter echoed through their quarters as they each held the only gift in their arms that really mattered: one another.


End file.
